


Rainbows In His Hair

by NightIris



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightIris/pseuds/NightIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning, and Shion is glowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbows In His Hair

Nezumi wakes with the violet light of predawn, and sits up roughly. He questions the light in his vision, the sensation of quality sheets beneath his hands, the instinct that something was different, a wonderful sort of different. Then the warmth beside him shifts and the memories of the past few days flood his mind. He looks over at Shion, who is no longer asleep, one lilac eye peeped open and watching him. Shion smiles when lips press against his temple and groggily sits up. 

And just as he moves the sun breaks over the horizon and floods through the closed window, casting an ethereal golden glow on Shion’s naked chest and weaving faint rainbows into his mussed hair. The sight reminds Nezumi of a question he had asked sarcastically years ago, utterly disregarded and forgotten until now. 

‘You will let me worship you everyday, won’t you, once in the morning and in the evening?’ [1] 

When Nezumi turns and presses Shion back into the bed, he has every intention of rendering Shion breathless with passion and energy in the form of a kiss, but Shion is only half awake and Nezumi is still groggy, so their lips meet lazily.Nezumi trails his lips from mouth to neck and onwards, the movements of his mouth and tongue gradually bringing Shion to full awareness. He gasps when Nezumi gently sucks on his earlobe, and the sound sends sparks dancing down Nezumi's spine. 

He kisses a path down, worshipping Shion with gentle caresses and fleetingly hot touches of his mouth. He tongues the slightly raised flesh of Shion’s scar, and the subsequent sighs and gasps that tumble out are music to his ears. Deft fingers touch the faint ‘v’ made by Shion’s hips carefully, tender and teasing, and Nezumi smirks at Shion’s slight whine of disappointment. He descends even further, easing one leg over his shoulder and on the other mouthing a slow, scalding trail up Shion’s calf and down his thigh. 

The entire time Nezumi is teasing and kissing, Shion watches him, eyes trained in that flushed, captivated look that frequents his expression around Nezumi. Occasionally lips will find a certain spot and his eyelids would close as he gasped, but his eyes would pop back open just as quickly, as if he could not stand to lose the sight of Nezumi like this for even one second. 

Somewhere far away in Nezumi’s mind he realizes he feels the same about watching Shion, but he’s far too busy watching as he kisses the back of Shion's knee tenderly to give it much thought. 

Suddenly, Shion sits up and pulls Nezumi to him, kissing him and shifting their positions until they are sitting up and Nezumi is being straddled, his face cupped in Shion’s hands. They kiss fervently now, lips and tongue meshing with so much passion that Nezumi feels as if his heart could burst with emotion at any moment. 

When they part, it’s only by a fraction. Hot breath mingles between barely-parted lips, and Nezumi realizes belatedly that Shion has that look on his face that means he is about to say something disgustingly (wonderfully) endearing. 

“I love you.” 

The phrase makes Nezumi’s stomach drop and his heart soar into his throat, a myriad of emotions overwhelming him. He desperately wants to return the sentiment and infuse those three weighted words will all of the emotions he is finally letting himself experience, but they catch in his throat and choke him. He is still struggling with his feelings, even after all those years spent away from Shion. It is terrifying, letting his barriers down, letting himself love and care for someone so much. He hates being vulnerable, but he trusts Shion and can no longer bring himself to care that loving someone this desperately will probably get him killed. And these emotions are so warm and happy, letting himself enjoy them can't be so bad, now can it? 

Then Shion’s lips press against Nezumi’s clavicle and murmur it again, more intense and shaky and positively wrecked with emotion, and Nezumi almost shouts it, in a rush of breath because if he didn’t blurt it out right now he would lose his nerve. 

Shion’s lips halt their movements on Nezumi’s neck, pausing in shock, before twitching into a wide grin. He moves to kiss Nezumi’s mouth tenderly and coaxes him onto his back, and the light catches again, just so, and Nezumi is basking again it that golden morning glow that radiates from Shion. 

If Nezumi could describe happiness it would be this, pale rainbows in white tresses and that satisfying warmth that pulses from heart to heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha*sobs*
> 
> I literally have not written a damn thing in three years. So here have these gay babies being cute cause the end of No. 6 wrecked me.
> 
> [1] Quote is from the light novel. Go read it, it's amazing. http://9th-ave.blogspot.com/p/no-6.html?m=1


End file.
